


Gooey

by DerpOfTheCentury



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Billy being a naughty shit as usual, Creampie, F/M, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, like don't worry, uhhh there's some cum stuff, very mild cum inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpOfTheCentury/pseuds/DerpOfTheCentury
Summary: She could stand to be a little fuller.





	Gooey

**Author's Note:**

> Everything I write is like recycled when I step back at it lmao this is pretty much that one fic I have posted sans a lot of dialouge but I guess this one has enough differences to stand on its own. I can't stop writing Billy stuffing Rebecca full of jizz sowwy
> 
> I know a lot of you are really pining for some Leon stuff that I've been working on but it's very slow coming and I like need to get BillyBecca stuff out or I just don't feel alive lmao. But I AM working Leon stuff fyi

Rebecca had already came. Billy wasn't far behind, as she could feel the girth of his thick cock swelling within her. Her walls were still fluttering around him as she rode out the aftershocks of her orgasm. The grip on her hip was bruising as he kept hammering into her abused center. If he didn't come soon, Rebecca would have to start worrying about beginning to have another orgasm.

Thankfully, she didn't have to worry about such a predicament. Her incessantly convulsing walls were enough to drive him over the edge. The fat head of his cock rutted against her cervix as he sank his teeth into the junction of her neck and shoulder. The action muffled guttural groan that slipped out from his lips. Rebecca yelped and shuddered as she felt his body quiver and go taut above her. Powerful jets of his thick seed punched past her cervix and poured into her womb. It isn't long before her womb is stuffed to capacity and ropes of semen flow in her already overstuffed cunt. It's too much. Her passage is brimming over and sticky, warm, cum is dripping onto the sheets below her. Despite all this, the heat filling her is comforting. Heat spreads through her body as a warm, overwhelming sense of absolute completion fills her.

Her body gave way under his, collapsing onto the bed. She removed herself from his softening shaft in the process. She whimpered at the empty ache at the loss of him. Hot cream leaked out of her and dripped onto the sheets. Billy was unmoving above her, his brain slowly coming back to earth. Exhausted, Billy dropped next to Rebecca before rolling onto his back. Rebecca recognized his presence and rolled closer to him. He gave her a tired smile and got one in return.

"Full, Princess?" He gave her belly a few, loving pats. Rebecca squirmed as she felt sticky cum dribble out of her with each pat. Her tummy did look a little more pronounced and round. Maybe she was a little too full. 

"Yeah." She nodded weakly, hooking an arm around his shoulder to draw herself closer to him. He obliged her need for attention, wrapping an arm around her waist so Rebecca could bury her face in his chest. His rhythmic heartbeat and breaths along with the warmth he emanated helped her relax. She smiled when she felt him caressing her spent body with a warm hand. The callouses on his hand felt nice, helping to erase any stress or tension still leftover in her body. 

Rebecca's eyes opened when she felt his hand linger on her hip before he started rubbing circles into her hip bone with his thumb. She could feel his eyes fixated on the warm, sticky mess between her legs. His lewd gaze penetrated deep. His eyes shifted to hers when he realized she knew he was staring. Rebecca felt herself shiver when he licked his lips at the sight of her and his hand slip a little closer to her sticky folds.

Rebecca let out a strangled whimper when Billy slipped two thick fingers inside of her raw, overstimulated cunt. Her hips jerked into his touch when he curled his digits against her walls. A gooey mixture of her fluids and his messily gushed around his fingers. His thumb brushed over her still pink and swollen clit. He was able to plunge his dexterous fingers in and out of her channel with ease. Rebecca could feel the familiar pressure and heat building up in her abdomen again.

Billy reluctantly removed his fingers from her sopping pussy. He let a low, pleased hum at the viscous fluid that coated his fingers. He prodded them against her lips. Her eyes flickered up to his and back to his finger before she engulfed them in her warm, wet mouth. He let out an audible groan at the feeling of the rough-yet-soft texture of her tongue making sure that not a drop was missed. The Rebecca winced slightly at the odd bitter-yet-salty-yet-sweet flavor as she licked his fingers clean. He whispered a quiet good girl and ran his fingers through her hair as she continued lapping at his digits.

"How about a second helping, Princess?" Rebecca moaned eagerly around his fingers. She felt his throbbing shaft press against her belly, at full hardness once again. Billy removed his fingers from her mouth with a soft pop and hastily wiped them dry on the bedsheets. Rebecca whimpered as Billy moved them into a comfortable position. She was aching and sore, but the need to satisfy the growing ache between her legs took a greater priority. He had her back resting against the pillows and leg resting on his shoulder. Rebecca felt the tip of his swollen member press firmly against her sopping opening. The mewl she made mingled with his groan as he slipped into her warm, tight snatch with little resistance.

She could stand to be a little fuller.


End file.
